


you can't leave me all alone in this bed covered in your sweat and my fear (I could do with keeping you near)

by prophetrecievingvisions



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Cyberpunk, Kidnapping, M/M, also this is based off a thing from tumblr, hh yeah i dunno, i'll add more as things get added?, this is probably the beginning of a lil series? maybe?, vang0s pre-memory wiped life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophetrecievingvisions/pseuds/prophetrecievingvisions
Summary: “Go back and get some sleep baby,” Adrian had said as Puck cleaned the dishes off. He never liked to leave anything for later, doing everything in the moment, living and breathing in now, and Adrian never really knew why but he appreciated it. “I’ll see you late tomorrow night but don’t stay up for me okay? Keep the doors locked.” And a few minutes later, he had left, and the apartment was quieter than before. And Puck had crawled back into bed, trying to grasp onto the leftover warmth of his boyfriend.That was that.





	you can't leave me all alone in this bed covered in your sweat and my fear (I could do with keeping you near)

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of an ask that @sheriffofmagic answered on tumblr! i know she has an ao3 i think but i'm not sure what it is but yeah credits to her for this idea!!

Every time a light flickers he's thrown back to then, back to the point when everything went wrong without warning, in silence. How life could flip like a coin and hardly anyone batted an eye. 

The morning was unusually cold in Night City, and he'd crawled from bed at three in the morning to make Adrian breakfast before he left for the job. He would be gone for two days, and Puck had thought to himself that that wasn't so long. Adrian had been gone longer. Puck would rather he stayed, but that was okay. They needed the money, to afford to keep this apartment. 

So Puck had pulled himself from the bed at three in the morning when it was still supposed to be dark outside but it was never dark in Night City. He was still getting used to that. To everything. 

"G'mornin," Adrian had grunted when he got up, coming over to wrap his arms around Puck and observe what he was cooking. Puck had leaned back and looked up, pressing a kiss to Adrian's jaw, not minding the cool metal he's met with, never minding. Just another thing about him, like how sometimes he repeated what people had said, or how he was always ready to fight anyone he thought might be looking at Puck wrong. Just things about Adrian. 

Puck finished making breakfast, just quick oatmeal, and bacon, and he doesn't eat but he leans against Adrian the whole time Adrian does. Outside, the city is loud, but their breathing is quiet in the humming lights of their apartment. They hadn’t lived here long, barely long enough to remember where the corner store was a couple of blocks away, but they were together and that was what mattered.

“Go back and get some sleep baby,” Adrian had said as Puck cleaned the dishes off. He never liked to leave anything for later, doing everything in the moment, living and breathing in now, and Adrian never really knew why but he appreciated it. “I’ll see you late tomorrow night but don’t stay up for me okay? Keep the doors locked.” And a few minutes later, he had left, and the apartment was quieter than before. And Puck had crawled back into bed, trying to grasp onto the leftover warmth of his boyfriend.

That was that. 

The day passed fairly normally, really. Around noon he had run to the store because they hadn’t bought sodas last time they shopped and he was craving a rootbeer, and he bought a shiny pocket knife just because. Iridescent blade, the handle easy to grip. Something had settled in his stomach over the weeks they’d lived in the city, a sense of caution, something new in him that made him pause before turning corners and avoid crowded areas, anywhere dark. He didn’t know what he thought would happen, really. Just keeping his shoulders squared and not looking people in the eyes so much anymore.

And the rest of the day was uneventful, too, spent browsing the intraweb, trying to find any odd computer jobs he could take. Anything repairing technology - he’d have to get underground work, probably. It was hard to get anything without some certification. Nobody wanted to take on the guy whose qualifications were _ tinkered around with shit for the past few years and read free illegal forums about stuff. _No, he’d have to start small, build up a portfolio of sorts, just…

He put his head down. He hopes that Aidan is safe, hasn’t found any trouble on his job.

Around seven o’clock at night Puck starts to make dinner for himself, just grilled cheese and tomato soup. His and Aidan’s favorite, tasty and not to mention easier for Aidan to eat because of his jaw. Puck liked to make it sometimes when he was gone as a sort of prayer, maybe, that everything was running smoothly. 

The intraweb had gone done about half an hour before, as well as the TV losing signal. It was weird, but he knew this building wasn’t great and this part of town wasn’t very looked after, it was probably just something weird with signals. The light at the stove had flickered, too. He hadn’t thought much of it. He ate his two grilled cheeses and his small bowl of tomato soup in relative silence, something it was hard to find in Night City. Of course, it wasn’t completely silent, not with everything going on outside. 

It was quiet, though, as he took his plate and bowl back to the sink. It was quiet as he started to wash them, never one to leave things for later.   
It was quiet when a hand slipped over his mouth and nose and he felt pressure at the small of his back, deep in his spine, some kind of injection. The only sound was his muffled struggle for a moment and the sound of a spoon falling. 

It was quiet, when he was taken. There was no sign of a struggle, and the light above the stove was flickering.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu go follow me on tumblr for stupid content @prophetrecievingvisions also i'd love if you left a comment and thank u for reading!!


End file.
